


To err is human; to forgive, divine

by rainniedays



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, import from ff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainniedays/pseuds/rainniedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t want things to end this way between them, so she tried to find a way to fix it. Post episode s3e15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To err is human; to forgive, divine

 

If there was a feeling that Caroline hated more than anything else, it was _this_.

 

Guilt.

 

She simply couldn’t deal well with it, period. It was worse than the feelings of being manipulated or lied to, and it would persistently devour her from the inside until something was done about it. And naturally, just like all other emotions, it became magnified when vampirism took over her life. This was why she had resolved to never hurt anyone deliberately, to never give this feeling a reason to surface. _Ever_.

 

But now, much to her dismay, she could feel it gradually building inside her much against her will. The urge to do something about it was so strong, that she had to drink twice more blood in response to lessen the need to lash out at something, or worse, someone. Damon would surely make some snarky remarks about her stealing his stash of sustenance later, but she could deal with that.

 

The worse thing about this was that she didn’t understand why she was feeling like this. It wasn’t her fault, not technically anyway. They needed a distraction to save Elena and keep the “Let Mama Original take care of her Children once and for all” plan operating, and Damon was right in saying that she was the only one who could do it. So there shouldn’t be anything wrong in her exploiting Klaus’s feelings, or more like, _temporary amusement_ in her, right? 

 

But then why was she feeling so terrible when Rebekah took the first opportunity in their next meeting to tell her (or more like _gloat_ ) that Klaus had burned all the numerous sketches of her he had drawn in the past few weeks. The words hurt despite how much she willed them not to, especially when Rebekah mentioned that her brother would probably never want to see her again. Wasn’t this what she wanted, for him to leave her alone for good?

 

_“Nik has little tolerance for those who disappoint him”_

 

Sitting on her bed, Caroline glanced at all the stuff that he had given her, and realized that no matter how much she wanted to, she had not been able to discard any of the presents that he had given her. Every time she attempted to throw one away, something always stopped her. She didn’t really want to think what that meant for her or read any more deeply into her own actions than she had to, because she was afraid that if she looked too profoundly into her heart, she might find something forbidding. And the prospect was simply horrifying. Reaching out for the sketch that he had given her, she fingered the brownish piece of paper gently, once again admiring the stunning artwork, and the glorious handwriting on it; _Thank you for your honesty_.

 

Well, if she was thanked for her honesty, then being honest was what she should do then. Besides, she really didn’t want to fight her own feelings like this. Taking out a piece of drawing paper that she used to use for her art class, she took a deep breath and tried her first attempt to sketch a portrait. It was much harder than she thought, and it took her two weeks to finish, and it looked incredibly bad next to the hybrid’s flawless work. But it was the best she could do, and next to the sketch were the words; _I’m really sorry. Caroline._ She thought about adding the part where she really did not mean to hurt him, but felt that that might be a bit _too_ presumptuous (the sensible part of her still found it very, _very_ hard to believe that someone like her could possibly have any form of effect on an Original like Klaus), so she didn’t. Quietly, she left the note at his door.

 

A week later, she returned home from school to find another familiar envelope on her bed. Anxiety overwhelmed her as she gently tore open the envelope, once again noting the beautiful handwriting of her name. Inside the envelope, there was another sketch, this time of blooming flowers, and the words;

 

 _You’re forgiven_ , _if you’ll consent to have dinner with me tonight_.

 _Klaus_.

 

The knot of unease and remorse that had been plaguing her since that incident outside the Grill slowly diminished, becoming more bearable. And Caroline realized that this was what she wanted no, _needed_ , from the very beginning. Whatever complications that Klaus might present to her and her already problematic life, she didn’t want to fight with him. Not like this. Taking a deep breath, this time a more relaxing one, she went to her closet to find a suitable dress for the night. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not something new, just my lazy and slow attempt at importing my work from ffnet.


End file.
